<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World We Make by TheFirstSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525207">The World We Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed'>TheFirstSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Depth, Character back stories, Character studies, F/F, F/M, Family time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post Movie, emotional stuff, squeal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you do Booker?" she asks settling herself into the barstool across from him a beer in hand. "I did something terrible that I can't take back" He is holding back his pain putting on a brave face pretending it is all fine when the world has just caved in.</p>
<p>"Andy's in trouble"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Celeste, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World We Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What did you do Booker?" she asks settling herself into the barstool across from him a beer in hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I did something terrible that I can't take back" He is holding back his pain putting on a brave face pretending it is all fine when the world has just caved in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, Booker" she sighs loudly searching for words of comfort for him. The burning questions that had been on her tongue retreating away giving the man some time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Andy's in trouble" His eyes raise to catch him and she can see the genuine care in them for the other life. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>6 Months Earlier Somewhere in Tibet (maybe):</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hasn't dreamt of them in years. The face of the new one shocks her from her sleep but she doesn't question it long. This game she has stepped from many ago given that mantel to Andromache who held it was an ease of leadership that she herself would never master. So the new child's face is put to rest, to bed she returns.</p>
<p>It's Quynh's face in her dreams that does scare her. She remembers Andromache paint from her capture, remembers the wounds that she spends weeks healing over. The ones in her head not so much, those wounds she feared wouldn't ever close up. "I've lost her like Lykon?" Andromache's voice is like the child she first meets. She hates the pain that clings to Andromache's voice, hates to see the wounds this has caused beyond her skin. "You know that we will look. Together" she kisses Andromache's head. Helps her lay back in the bed and stays by her side until the now grown women sleep.</p>
<p>She knows she stayed true to her wounds. She feared Europe. Sees that so does Andromache now. But they search. Yusuf helps just as Niccolo does. The boys are good, they're kinder beyond their years. At least Niccolo is, Yusuf was always more reserved that someone was going to turn them in. Niccolo is like a son she never had.  Longs to hope the light in his eyes never leaves him like it has left Andromache.</p>
<p>They never find anything grounding. Nothing that ever turns back to be true. She tries to tell them, "They're scared of the gift we have, you cannot fault them for believing in something they think will protect them from a fear of something they cannot understand" but Andromache doesn't listen. She thinks Niccolo does. In the end, there becomes nothing of their venture. No sign in the waters, no men alive left to talk, nothing they can use to find Quynh. </p>
<p>So she returns home, the family seems to split as she knowns Andromache needs time to work with her grief. She cannot find the worlds for her pain. There is nothing worth being said that would change what has happened so she doesn't. She doesn't voice her fears of Europe, of people who cannot understand, of people with greed in their hearts, she parts them on a warning "Please be careful with your gift. Few will understand. The age of been seen a god are gone" yet she can only hope they follow her warning.</p>
<p>When they return many years later there is more light to Andromache's eyes when she brings a man by the name of Sebastian. Sebastian is hurt just like Andromache and maybe that is why the pair rarely leave each other's side. Maybe they can help each other with their grief he hopes. Keep the other afloat. </p>
<p>So when Quynh doesn't leave her dreams she fears the worst. Quynh was gone and now here she was as clear as day as if she hadn't been lost for the last 500 years or more. </p>
<p>When the night is young she lights her candles. Sits before them and breaths in the smoke. She speaks a language that time forgot. Begins for goodwill to spirits she still believes in. She burns her tattoos along her arm into her skin once more, a traditional time had forgotten with her. She stays there till the night is gone and the sun rays warm her back. For showing her tattoos and scars to a world that wouldn't see. </p>
<p>That is that. Her bags are packed, she steps from her temple for the first time since the dreams begin. Walks among people lost from the modern world who still believe in her as a god. She reaches for a horse in the wild, asks of it a small favor that animal wouldn't refuse of her. </p>
<p>Sets off for the world she fears. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post-Movie starting from the 6 months onwards. I recommend reading my other story "Have a little Faith" for Andy/Booker character studying. This will include some new characters and explore some Immortal history. Old Missions. Get Andy and Quynh back together. Say hi to Celeste on the way. Get Booker back on the team. Have Joe and Nicky being adorable husbands. Nile growing up. I've chosen not to name the women Booker is talking too for spooky surprise reveal later.</p>
<p>Let me know in the comments below if theres anything you'd like to see explored!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>